Presently instrument probes in high temperature environments that are unable to withstand the temperature therein utilize air or water cooled jackets. These active cooling system require costly plumbing and control systems. These systems decrease reliability and require set up and shut down time.
The capability of a heat pipe to passively absorb heat at one location and dissipate it in another is known, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,759 discloses the capability of heat pipes to conduct and transfer heat at a rate exceeding that of any known metal. Two heat pipes with a common condensor region are effective in controlling the temperature in an environment. By varying the heat input at one end, the condensation available to the end in the monitored environment can be controlled thereby controlling the heat absorption capability. This system lends itself to use as a heat release valve and related applications.
The use of a heat pipe to transfer heat to a heat sensitive mechanical element remote from the heat source has also been disclosed. By selecting a working fluid that evaporates at a desired temperature, and thereby transfers heat by heat pipe operation, a mechanical operation may be controlled by a remote heat source. This principal can be used for thermostats and similar thermo-mechanical devices.